A beautiful world
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura wakes to find herself in a different world and no memory of her past world not only that, they is a legend that speaks of her coming saying that she will be the one to defeat the darkness that has took over their lands, can she do it with the help of her new friend Naruto and the crown prince of Suna Gaara , or will she fail.


**SFT-forgive me for the spelling mistakes an-**

**Naruto-she dose not own me**

**SFT-did you just interrupt me **

**Naruto-(cowers away)**

**CH.1:Sakura**

* * *

A cloudless blue sky was the first thing she saw with her emerald eyes, her eyes then proceeded to widen, she found herself in a green field with lush flowers in all the colures of the rainbows surrounding her. Looking down she saw herself in a white dress that looked like it went to her knees, she could feel the grass tickle her feet she then realized she wore no shoes, she felt coldness around her neck reaching up with a pale hand she grabbed it, to see it was a necklace which was a silver chain holding a cherry blossom flower engraved in the flower was the word Sakura "is that…is that my name" she spoke to herself, confusion took over her face 'where am I?' she slowly stood up and made her way through the field. The flowers petals fell from the flowers and floated up into the sky making the girl gasp in wonder, looking around for anything until she step on something fluffy and hard sort of like a tail.

"Ow watch my tail lady!" she jumped back then looked down to see a orange lump slowly rising up, it was a fox it licked its tail what she had stood on, he then looked at her it tilted it's head to the side "hey who are you?".

The girl's eyes winded in shock, she then gasped pointing her finger at him in shock "y-you c-can… talk?" she asked in bewilder.

The fox looked at her like she was crazy "of course I can talk. But still who are you?".

The girl she closed her eyes it looked like she was thinking her brow frowned she opened her eyes and looked at the fox "I think my name is Sakura…at least that is what I read from the necklace" she showed him the necklace so he could see the engraved name, she then looked away in sadness "I don't know where I am?".

The fox looked shocked "what do you mean you don't know where you are?" the girl only shook her head, and then Sakura looked down in sadness. The fox saw this so decide to cheer her up "hey don't look so sad I might know someone who can help you" the girl looked happy at this but was then shocked to see a orange light sorrowed the fox then faded away, now a blond boy with blue eyes was standing before her now

"...h-how did you d-do that?" the girl gasped in shock.

The boy looked at her strangely "I am a shape shifter" he said in a duh type of tone "oh and by the way my name is Naruto" he gave her a goofy grin "you know, you do look familiar?" he then shrugged it off "oh well let's not dwell on that" they were now making their way across the felids, the pink haired girl looked around the strange place until she raised her head up to the blue sky she saw three moons in lined with each other she was about to ask why that was until Naruto spoke.

"And here we are welcome to the kingdom of Konoha" the pink haired girl looked to see what the blond was talking about, and what she saw made her mouth fall open in awe. A giant tree was in the centre of the forest it was almost touching the sky, a city was built within inside of the tree, lights illuminated the entire tree she could see people walking around, the people all looked different some had tails or pointed ears and other weird things, but she also saw different species of animals somewhere flying whit people riding them others were walking around, but all in all it was so beautiful.

"Whow" that all she could say.

The blond grinned happily "yeah I know, people say that all the time when they see it. Come on Tsunade can help you I think she is in a meeting right about now, but I am sure it will be finishing".

The pink haired girl looked confused "who is this Tsunade?".

"Well Tsunade is the queen of Konoha, also she is one of the three sages she is a very powerful mage, but she is also wise" the blonde carried on talking but the girl looked around her to see people looking at her in shock and whispered to the person next to them, Sakura didn't like the looks so she moved closer to Naruto, she saw houses craved into the tree, holes where in the tree to allow the outside sun light in, she could smell the scent of soil and fresh rain within the air, it looked so lively here people were talking and where buying things from the markets not far from her, and children ran past her feet laughing she found herself smiling at their innocents.

She almost knocked into Naruto when he suddenly stopped "here we are the palace of the kings or well… queen which ever" the palace was carved into the tree, and vines twisted around the columns of the building, flowers bloomed in the garden in front of the palace, they was also a giant waterfall that fell from the peak of the place flowing down into the lake below, and on that lake five statue stood, one female and four males "those are the past kings and that one is Tsunade" Naruto said pointing at each one of them. Naruto told Sakura to stay there whiles he went to go talk to the guards one looked like he ate too much food and the other one looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Sakura made her way over to the lake and stared down at her reflection that soon rippled she moved back quickly; she could have sworn she saw something move in the water. She gasped in shock when what looked to be a mermaid jumped up and then landed back in to the water but soon resurfaced, its giant grey eyes stared at her wide green ones, the mermaid only smiled and raised a bit from the lake, her long red hair only thing covering her top part of her chest "lady Sakura you are finely here" she spoke, it was like two voices speaking at once.

Sakura eyes winded in shock "w..what?" but she was pulled away from the mermaid by Naruto

"Come on we can go in now" he said pulling her away.

Sakura tried to pull her hand out of the blonde's grip "wait that women knew who I was!" when she looked back at the lake but the mermaid was gone "she was there a minute ago?" she just turned back to the blond with a frown on her pretty face.

Naruto looked at her with a questioning look "what do you mean she told you?".

"Well…" she really didn't know how to start it so she took a deep breath "there was this mermaid, well at least I think it was a mermaid she said…lady Sakura you are finely here" she looked to see wide blue eyes staring at her.

"The…mermaids talked to you" the only reply he got was a node "Sakura the mermaids don't talk to anyone unless they are imported…we need to see the queen fast" he grabbed her hand storming past the shocked guards who looked at her in awe she heard one whisper the 'legend' and 'light', but it was too late to hear anymore because Naruto had dragged her into the palace they past may shocked faces and doors to reach where they needed to go. They were now stood in front of a giant golden door "let me talk first Sakura" then Naruto pushed the doors open without a second thought.

"And with that Tsunade we will able to push back there forc-Naruto what in the gods name are you here for?!" a deep male voic could be heard from where Sakura was standing.

"Not now Gaara. Tsunade I have something imported to tell you" Sakura peeked into the room to see a lot of people dressed in armour, but she looked to the two Naruto was in front of. Naruto was talking to the lady dressed in a green, a gold sash was tied around her waist, and gold patens of leafs decorated the bottom of the dress, a beautiful golden crown rested a upon her head, a small white bird was parched on her right shoulder, the women held a air of grace and wisdom they was no doubt this was queen Tasunde. But what really got her was the red head guy who looked annoyed at Naruto, he must be Gaara he wore black and red armour and a red cloak rested on his shoulders, he had striking teal eyes and tattoo for love on the side of his forehead, his face showed annoyances and yet interest, a small fairy with orange hair and gold a dress was sitting on his shoulder she was giggling at Naruto behaviour.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto turned to the door "come in nothing bad will happen".

Sakura meekly walked into the room and she could hear gasps all the way around her "could it be?" she looked up to see that the red head was the one who said that, he was looking at her in shock yet what was that…happiness .

Tsunade held up her hand quieting everyone "all of you leave only me, Naruto, Gaara and this girl are to remain" they all left at the queen's command. Leaving the ones who she told to stay in the room being the only people in there, Tsunade began "so who are you?"

The girl found it hard to look into the women brown eyes so she only stared down at the wooden flooring "ah, my name is Sakura at least that is what the necklace say's…" it took her a lot of courage to say the next part "but that mermaid lady in the lake called me Sakura too so I am guessing that is my name" Tsunade eyes winded.

"She did?" Sakura only nodded her head "then you must be the legend, mermaids don't talk to normal people" she made her way over to the open window, staring at the lake below "the one that most of talked to you was Éclair the queen of the mermaids and all that is in the ocean".

Naruto looked at Tsunade in shock "y-you mean the legend is true?".

Sakura was getting angry about this legend thing so decide to ask "what legend?".

Tsunade was about to speak when the stoic red head spoke first "the legend was predicted nine hundred years ago, it was said a female born of light will come from a different world, her hair of cherry blossoms, her eyes of the forest green, she shale bring peace to the five great land sending the darkness back into a oblivion" when Gaara said this it was like… he was reliving a memory from the past.

Sakura stood there confused by all this "what does this all mean?"

Tsunade walked up to the Sakura "it means my child that your destined to bring peace to this land".

Sakura backed up "what. N-no I-I don't know where I am an-and yo-your saying that I am here to fight off…off some darkness?!" she could not take it any more and stated to cry the red head step forward to her but then took a step back and he then looked to the ground. Sakura now had her hands fisted in her hair "I just want to go home" she crumbled to the floor she then felt a soft hands on her shoulders she lifted her head up to be meet with gentle brown eyes.

"Don't fret my child" she wiped the tears from Sakura eyes "there is away for you to returner to your world" the girl looked at her with hope in her eyes. Then Tsunade gave her a warm smile, but it then turned sad she slowly stood up whiles helping Sakura up too "a man called Orochimaru who had bought this darkness to our lands. He has made one potion that can send you back but there is only one ever made" then Tsunade looked at Sakura with a pleading look "but…Sakura please help us he has enslave so many people and everyday more of our people die, we are losing this war more of the land turns dark and twisted because of him".

Sakura stood there helpless she was so lost and confused she had no idea what to do. She does not know how to help these people but deep down in her heart she felt like she could, but also the man that had hart these people has the only hope for her to remember more about herself and send her back within his hands, Sakura looked up to the faces opposite her Tsunade stood there with pleading look, Naruto looked scared, and Gaara he looked…desperate why, why does he look like that Sakura for some reason could not bring herself to say no but at the same time she was terrified, but it needed to be done, taking a deep breath she spoke the words that sealed her fate "I will help you".

Tsunade gave her hug starling the poor girl then Sakura returned it slowly, after a while she pulled back "thank you" she then turned to Naruto " Naruto she will need rest for tomorrow, we will hold a meeting in the morning" the blonde nodded his head fast, before grabbing Sakura hand and dragging her out of there despite her protest telling him to stop dragging her around everywhere. Tsunade was still looking at the doors what they had left through "you have been quite for some time Gaara what is it?".

Gaara looked at blonde with a look she knew too well "I wish to go with her".

Tsunade sighed "Gaara you're a prince your army will need you" she saw that he will not change his mind, she let out a frustrated sigh "but I know I can't stop you".

Gaara didn't say a word even if she denied him, he will still do what he wants "that you can't" he then looked at the fairy on his shoulder "come Aya" and, with that Gaara and the small fairy disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Tsunade didn't even look to where he once stood. She sighed then looked back at the map of the five great lands she placed her hand on one the lands "you wish to reclaim your kingdom Gaara but… also wish to claim that girl's heart I know those eyes" she smile sadly at the last part.

* * *

**SFT-I will try to update as soon as I can**

**Gaara-she will if you review**


End file.
